Official Canon Timeline
On this page you will find the official chronologically correct canon Time Line of the Hellcat Squadran Series. Note this page may be edited at any given time, so it is advised to check in regularly. Before the Formation of Earth Plane: *100 AFG (After Formation of Gallifrey) : David Herr travels the Gallifreyian Plane and murders the diety of Gallifrey. **Hellcat Squadran: Of Gods and Mortals *200 RoD (Reign of David): The Mirror Plane is discovered and a war between the Gallifreyians and the Mirror Beings erupt. It ends in the destruction of the Mirror Plane and David marrying Victoria. **Hellcat Squadran: The Influence *9000 RoD: High concentrations of the taint of the Mirror Plane has been detected in other Master Planes. The Gallifreyian Armies are mobilised to vanquish it. **Hellcat Squadran: The Purge *12.000 RoD: Lord Emperor David relinquishes the leading of the war to his sons and Whitebeard. The war begins to escalate, as fewer and fewer amounts of taints are use to justify invasions. **Hellcat Squadran: Rise of the Lords *15.000 RoD: Taint is supposedly detected on Maretha, before words has reached the Lord Emperor the conquest and eradication of the Marethari has begun. **Hellcat Squadran: Primordium *18.000 RoD: The plane of Maretha is on the verge of collapse, thousands of years of cruel and horrible warfare have destroyed nearly the entire plane and the dwindling Marethari forces are for the first time considering that they might truly all be exterminated. **Hellcat Squadran: Terminus Est *18.300 RoD: The plane of Maretha has fallen yet there is something even more horrible lurking in the shadows for Gallifrey. **Hellcat Squadran: Cataclysm Ancient Times *200 million BC: The Sobv'h evolve into a space capable race. By now, the First Ones (including the Shadows and Vorlons) have already been space-faring, and the Alterans and Aesdherians were also just entering space. *50 million BC: The Sobv'h begin augmenting their bodies with cybernetics. *<5 million BC taken> *<2 million BC taken> **The <> appear, beginning a war that'd last for almost a million years. **The Ancient Races begin leaving the universe, soon leaving only the Sobv'h left to face the <> *<1 million BC taken> 20th Century *1990: Tartarus leads a force through time and kills Leinad Llehctim's parents **Hellcat Squadran: The Past (Ends in 2003) *1999: Time Lapse Incident Begins 21st Century Treklan War Era *2003: Hellcat Squadran is formed by Leinad Llehctim, Adriana Llehctim, Allos, and Derek Sanders **Tory Lund becomes the first person to join the newly-formed Hellcat Squadran **The Treklan War begins, with the Battle of Mar's excavation site *2004: Winter Yale, then later May Vera, join Hellcat Squadran *2006: The Ghosts of Razgriz join Hellcat Squadran, in addition to several of their allies. **A Nod Research Facility was raided, where Hellcat Squadran found a clone made of DNA from Leinad and Adriana Llehctim's parents. This clone was named Natalia Llehctim, and, after a period of distrust by many Coalition members, Natalia became an accepted member of Hellcat Squadran's community. **Hellcat Squadran: Razgriz **Hellcat Squadran: New Hope *2007: Sarah Harper defects to Nod **Battle of Kaven Island occurs; Zack Sigurdson joins Hellcat Squadran **Hellcat Squadran: Nod Control *2008: Discovery on Nod Mind Control Devices made **Treklan War ends; The Coalition collapses Shadow War Era *2009: Tartorus (formerly Tartarus) becomes Shadow Tartorus, evolving into a Being of Shadow through Transformagen. IceBite also gets exposed to Transformagen, turning into a Being of Light, becoming one of the few people who can truly stop him. This began the Shadow War **USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E discovered in deep space, besieged by Nod and Covenant Forces **The Coalition reforms, with the United Federation of Planets, Klingon Empire, Romulan Star Empire, and several colonies of Species 8472 joining **Hellcat Squadran: Beginning of Shadows *2010: A Hellcat Squadran Ship gets shipwrecked on Bara Magna, directly leading to the Order of Mata Nui and Enforcers of Tren Krom joining the Coalition, while the Brotherhood of Makuta, join the former Triple Alliance, now called the Shadow Alliance *2011: The New Republic joins the Coalition, while the Galactic Empire joins the Shadow Alliance. **A Hellcat Squadran dropship crash lands on Ivalice, resulting in the Kingdom of Dalmasca joining the Coalition, while the New Archadian Empire joins the Shadow Alliance. **Natalia is captured by the Covenant Loyalists, while the bulk of Hellcat Squadran's forces are off at Ivalice. She escapes her cell when the Covenant Cruiser in question is attacked by the Borg, but is "saved" from the Borg by a Hirogen Hunting Party. The Hirogen eventually aid her in reuniting with IceBite. **Hellcat Squadran: Lost Lands **Hellcat Squadran: Belly of the Beast *2013: Ryan Ferran and his forces defect from the Galactic Empire and head to Earth. They join Hellcat Squadran and Ryan creates the Phantom Legion, and elite group within the faction. *2015: Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca takes the risky move of trying to retake the terraformed Ivalice. Her attack is a failure, but a Coalition Strike Force led by IceBite manages to push Shadow Alliance forces off the world, ultimately causing Ashe to succeed in her endeavor. **Shadow Tartorus is (for the first time) killed by IceBite, ending the Shadow War **Hellcat Squadran: Retribution Resurrectal War Era *2016: Tartorus returns fused with Gor'Kek, as Surotrat, starting the Resurrectal War *2018: Surotrat morally wounds May, sending IceBite into a fury, where he slaughters Surotrat. This marked the end of the Resurrectal War. (May's healed, BTW) **Hellcat Squadran: The War Inside Consortium War Era *2018: The Dissidia Conflict Occurs *2019: May is kidnapped by the Zann Consortium, but subsequently rescued by a Hellcat Squadran Force, consisting of Lightning (who joined HS and the Phantom Legion following the Dissidia Conflict), Jerdak, HK-47, and Ryan Ferran's Phantom Legion Forces *2020: Consortium War Begins with the Battle of Pulse *2025: Ryan Ferran is mortally wounded during the Battle of Reach. Also marks the first deployment of the Steel Knights, in addition to the Coalition's first major victory in the war **ANS-1-2 is transferred into a Human Replica Droid, where she fully adopts her nickname "Holly" as her "true" name. *2027: The Darkspore Battles occur, followed by the Final Battle at Earth, which marked the end of the Consortium War Post-Consortium War Era *2027: Ryan Ferran leads a small force to the Galactic Empire's capital world of Byss in an attempt to assassinate its leader, Emperor Palpatine. They fail, but do rescue Fang and Vanille from Pulse. **Ryan Ferran kidnaps six clone children from a UNSC facility that were to be trained as SPARTANS. He raises them as his own children, and eventually adopts them as they form Spartan Team Maximus. **Hellcat Squadran: Revenge to Rescue *2046: Holly participates in Coalition's "Operation: Shockwave", prematurely ending the Metar Threat. However, a Supernova's EMP almost destroys her, until Draconus Rex uses his Paladin Magic to turn her Human Replica Droid body into a real human body. *2050: Samir Ferran gets stranded on a Flood infested planet. He escapes with the help of Elizabeth Faith, a Freelancer that he eventually marries. **Hellcat Squadran: Flooded Heart Locust/Lambent War Era *: Zeta Wing, the Phantom Legion, and the COG attack the Locusts in Russia, eliminating them as a threat (and, Holly eliminates them as a race) Peace-Time Era (1) *2066: Coalition Talent Show occurs; Holly Lund wins first place Incident at Nirn Era *2079: Holly taken by Rift Storm to the universe containing the world Nirn; helps end a conflict there before returning **Hellcat Squadran: Realms of Oblivion *2080: Nirn enters the Hellcat Squadran Universe. The Septim Empire joins the Coalition, while the Mythic Dawn Cult, the Dark Brotherhood, and Alduin's Dragon Cult join the Shadow Alliance. ** Between-War Conflicts Era (1) *2085: The Battle of Cirulus Negla occurs, resulting in the surrender of Nod Warlock Aria Shadewood, who was revealed to have been under mind control for almost a century. *2099: Hellcat Squadran fights battles in the bombed-out ruins of Las Vegas. They're aided by a fierce anti-Nod Mercenary named Alban Pahlke. 22nd Century Visarius Incident *2101: Alban Pahlke joins Hellcat Squadran under the promise they rescue his sister, who'd been held as a slave by nod for several years, from Nod. Hellcat Squadran fulfills their end of the bargain months later. **The Illithid Sith Visarius mind-controls most of the galaxy's population of Sith, but is foiled when he took control of Sen Urec, and Holly Lund was able to break Visarius's hold on Sen. **Hellcat Squadran: Duel of the Fates Decepticon Conflicts *2150: The Autobots appear, aiding Hellcat Squadran in their failing defense of San Francisco from Nod. They later return there to engage the Decepticons. **Hellcat Squadran: ...Till All are One *2152: New kinds of Transformers appear, first as Decepticons destroying a Guardians of Justice Base, then as Autobots, appearing in the Trebulia Cluster. These 2 groups later fight at their Cybertron, where Megatron-1, modified by Holly, defects from the Decepticons. **Hellcat Squadran: Redemption *2154: Aria Shadewood, who survived the attack on the Guardians of Justice Base 2 year earlier (but only barely) was discovered to subconsciously hold Nod Intel in her head. Shadow Alliance forces desperately tried to eliminate her before this intel could be released, but their attempts were foiled by the Autobots, as well as Megatron-1, who eventually joined Hellcat Squadran, under Holly's wing. **Hellcat Squadran: Return of the Hopeful *2156: Alban Pahlke and Aria Shadewood get stranded on a world where the laws of physics work differently. They're eventually rescued, but tell strange stories about what was on it. Subsequent investigations, however, vindicate their stories as more than mere crazed fantasies. **Hellcat Squadran: Survival First Contact War *2157: The largest Rift Storm in recorded history occurs, bringing the Epsilon Gratino galaxy to the Hellcat Squadran universe. Soon after, the Coalition and Shadow Alliance enter war with it's inhabitants, the Intergalactic Republic. *2158: The First Contact War ends with the Shadow Alliance devastated and the Coalition in shambles. However, the Intergalactic Republic helps rebuild their infrastructure, while maintaining a military presence for the next decade. **Hellcat Squadran: First Contact Peace-Time Era (2) *2160: The Nosdrugises return and eliminate most of the former Zeta Members (except for Holly). Elle Urec, Holly and Sen Urec's daughter, is born soon after Sen's death. **Hellcat Squadran: Made of Stone *2171: Natalia Llehctim leaves for a "journey of discovery", for her to find her place in the universe End-of-Century Conflicts *2190: Tartorus's final death at the hands of IceBite occurs. This time, IceBite destroys both Tartorus's body and shadowy essence, thereby forever eliminating Tartorus as a threat from the universe. **Hellcat Squadran: The Final Countdown *2191: Elle Urec and Sean Renner begin starting to become a known couple around Kaven Base. They're also targeted by Nes Ceru, who tries to kill them on Mustafar, only for them to be rescued. **Hellcat Squadran: Lit Fuse *2195: The Dark Marshal appears and brings a wave of terror with him. This is the first contact with the Mirror Verse. *2198: The Dark Marshal has been destroyed by Natalia and the Mirror conflict has been ended, for the moment. 23rd Century Tether War Era *2215: The discovery of the 5 Historical Tethers resulted in the Coalition and the newly re-named Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness attempting to obtain them. Eventually, due to the intervention of Meta Knight, a mysterious warrior from another universe, the Coalition rescues all 5 of them. Furthermore, the aid of the other-universe assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze allows them to preserve the lives of the Historical Tether until the timeline was stabilized. **Hellcat Squadran: A Shift in Time **Hellcat Squadran: On the Wind... *2216: The Battle of the Haxion Nebula occurs, revealing the Shadows as having joined the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness, while the Vorlons and the Army of Light joins the Coalition. **A clone of Darth Revan is discovered by IceBite, and is trained by him and Sen Urec **Hellcat Squadran: Forces of Destiny begins (ends 2225) *2218: Natalia truly visits home for the first time since she left on her journey. She also becomes the first (and, at the time, only) person to fight Nes Ceru one-on-one and win. **Hellcat Squadran: Homecoming Between-War Conflicts Era (2) *2237: Members of a faction called the Mustafar Alliance appear in the universe, and merge with Hellcat Squadran, after being rescued by a Phantom Legion Fleet. **Natalia returns home a second time, only to find some of her friends from her journey were Rift Stormed to Kaven Base. One of these friends, Alice Gehabich, actually proves essential to repelling a Dragon Cult siege on the base. **Hellcat Squadran: It's Our Fight **Hellcat Squadran: Never Forget Era *(Zack, insert event summary here) **The triplets Sen, Sasha, and Anastasia, children of Elle Urec-Renner and Sean Renner, are born. **The children of Ethan Ferran and Rebecca Draiman are born. The twins, Caden and Aurora Ferran, are born. Mirror Verse War Era *2251: The Mirror Verse War starts with Anthony going seemingly insane and later actually joining the Mirror Verse Beings to wrest control over the galaxy. HS leader IceBite is killed in action. **Hellcat Squadran: Mirrored *2261: Anthony's rule comes to an end with a horrible revelation for himself. The Mirror Verse War ends with huge casualties on both sides, the Mirror Verse Beings being nearly wiped out. Furthermore, IceBite was revived (abate aged slightly) **Hellcat Squadran: The Dark Crusade New Archadian Conflict Era *2269: Anastasia Renner is discovered by her family, and later the galaxy, to be Judge Althaea, a mysterious saboteur that'd been damaging New Archadian Empire infrastructure for the past couple years. **Hellcat Squadran: Chaos Unending **Hellcat Squadran: Sorrow Unflinching *2270: The Meta joins Hellcat Squadran (finally) after an encounter with Galiana Matveev repaired the damage done to him by Sigma. Trista Bennett, a Flood Loyalist infiltrator, also had her condition somewhat reversed, this time by Corpos, with Agent Maine's help. Furthermore, Anastasia Renner and her sister Sasha both took down a major Archadian industrial head, damaging Archadian infrastructure for decades. **Hellcat Squadran: Spiral *2271: A group of Hellcat Squadran agents go to investigate a border planet, but the team is separated. While on the planet, the team discovers Sean Renner is alive, as well as losing two agents. The group returns with mercs Ziva Harper and Maya Arslan, as well as a friend of Sean's. Upon their return, Sean reveals the murder of agent Jake Birkin by Zack Sigurdson, and IceBite has Sean and his friend attempt to assassinate Zack, which goes awry, but Zack is killed by separated Squadran members Ian Bauer and Norman Renner. Afterwards, Leandra, Zack's wife, leaves the Squadran to live on Mandalore in peace, and their daughter Kira Sigurdson stays with the Squadran while their other daughter, Claudia Donovan-Sigurdson vanishes, swearing revenge. *2272: Ryan Ferran and the majority of the Ferran Clan retire from service, leaving the Coalition to live in solitude on Mandalore. *2272: Caden Ferran is mind controlled and taken by Darth Draken, a Sith bent on galactic control. He is eventually rescued by his sister, father, and uncle. He is then presumed dead when he is not seen leaving Draken's facility as it is engulfed in magma and explosions. **Hellcat Squadran: Dark Knight *2272: A group of Hellcat Squadran agents go to investigate a border planet, but the team is separated. While on the planet, the team discovers Sen Urec is alive despite being a simple decapitated head, as well as freeing Darth Nymeria. *2273: Anastasia Renner is kidnapped soon after aiding the sister of Vint Acadal with a major medical issue she had. Vint and Sasha, as well as a few others, organized an operation to rescue her. While the rescue was successful, IceBite reluctantly deemed it prudent to send Anastasia into protective exile, under the protection of the Freelancers, and the Red and Blue teams. **Hellcat Squadran: Dangers *2274: Sasha Urec leaves the Squadran to live with her Meth cook boyfriend Aaron Stone. They soon discover she is pregnant. *2274: Sennes Cerurec restores Sen Urec to full form, and takes him, Aurora Ferran, Dinaya Orslade, Loran Bendak, Darth Agonon, and the missing Sola Kerana to Mortis, where they fight in a deadly tournament between Lightsider and Darksider force users. During this time, Sen is killed forever, and Sennes betrays his comrades. Darth Nymeria shows herself to be more of an ally to the Coalition, despite distancing herself. Aurora kills Darth Alghul, winning the overall tourneys, and they return to earth. On the way back, Aurora and Loran form a relationship while Nymeria contacts Sola about a duel between Sennes and Konstantin Valerius, and shares the outcome of said duel. **The Janzi Imperium, a terrorist organization, begins to bomb and attack Coalition cities. **Ariana Llehctim is born to Leinad Llehctim and May Vera-Llehctim **Hellcat Squadran: Spectre's Rising **Hellcat Squadran: Exile begins (ends 2277) *2275: The Vardan siblings, children of 2 formerly-prominent (now deceased) Nod Officials, defect to the Coalition, following the Black Hand's abduction and experimentation of the younger of the siblings, Siran Vardan. **Leinad Llehctim decentralizes Hellcat Squadran's leadership, after having been the group's sole leader for almost 3 centuries. He retains leadership in one of the 7 new Commander Positions, as well as founding Omega Squad. Leadership is also given to Ethan Ferran, as leader of the Phantom Legion; Sola Kerana, who starts the Ghost Jedi; Holly Lund-Urec, who starts Science Division Delta; May Vera-Llehctim, leader of the Cloak and Dagger Special Ops Team; Winter Yale, who begins a research project that grows into Project Stormgate; and Alban Pahlke, who starts The Lone Wanderers. **Hellcat Squadran: Return begins (Prologue only, ends in 2277) *2277: Anastasia returns from her exile, after the Alliance of Unrelenting Darkness became simply too scared of her to chase her down further. *2278: Skylar Llehctim is born to Leinad Llehctim and May Vera-Llehctim *2280: Anastasia Renner's split personalities are fused, repairing her mental damage. She's also ascended to the rank of full Judge Magister, as well as gets married to Vint Acadal. **Hellcat Squadran: Fusion Mirror Conflict Conclusion Era *2282: The true masterminds behind the Mirror Verse War, emerge and threaten to plunge the galaxy into chaos once more *2283: After only a single year the last Mirror beings are destroyed by Anthony, who seemingly gives his own life in the process. **Hellcat Squadran: Demons Run Mid-Conflict Era *2286: Vergil Hamilton is born to Kristine Pahlke-Hamilton and Garrett Hamilton. *2288: Leah Acadal is born to Anastasia Renner-Acadal and Vint Acadal. *2290: The Klingon Bird of Prey, the IKS Valfarre, defeats the slaver ship, the Darkmetal Scimitar, above Rhen Var, and, after taking on the ship's slave compliment (as well as a few rogues who were fed-up with the slave trade), destroyed the vessel. One of the slaves, Niserie, gave birth onboard the Valfarre, and she and her child were transferred to Kaven Base. Another slave, the Orion Nuzema D'Moj, chose to remain with the Valfarre's captain, the Gorn Kr'akkus, and eventually became his 2nd in Command on his next ship, the IKS Corvus. *2298: The Saints are destroyed, leaving Ian Bauer and Ashley Renner the only survivors. Ian is framed to believe Hellcat Squadran is the attacker, and attacks the base, which results in the death of Sean Renner, Sasha Urec, Mark Renner, Aaron Stone, and Bryan Stone. **Leandra Sigurdson and Ryan Ferran begin an affair. She is impregnated. **Darth Nymeria gathers a group of force users, consisting of Caden and Aurora Ferran, Loran Bendak, Ziva Harper, Sola Kerana, Dinaya Orslade, Sen Renner, and Clara Renner. The group goes after Ian Bauer and Sennes Cerurec, who are raising an army to attack the Coalition. **Morrigan and Leliana Sigurdson are born to Leandra and Ryan. 24th Century Mid-Conflict Era (continued) *2300: Tensions between the Llehctim siblings reach their boiling point. However, revelations made in a duel between the 2 shake them to where the duel ends in a tie. Afterwards, things settle down between them. **Siran Vardan marries Lyle Kendrick, while Trista Bennett marries Avedis Vardan **Natalia finally realizes her purpose, as she accepts her destiny as Eternity's Sentinel, becoming one of The Guardians. **Hellcat Squadran: The Next Generation *2303: The Vampire Ainslie Verity rescues Siran Vardan-Kendrick from a would-be rapist, and a few days later, Siran returns the favor by rescuing Ainslie from her more powerful ex-boyfriend. **Anya Matveev, the sister of one of Galiana Matveev's composite beings, is discovered by the New Republic in the Haxion Nebula. Galiana manages to rescue the fleet from a Shadows attack force. **The Tal'Shiar raid a Black Cell slave transport, and transports one of the slaves, Paige Triggs, to Kaven Base, where she's put under the care of another ex-slave, Niserie. **Leah Acadal (now an apprentice is the Assassins Order) and Vergil Hamilton discover that Rigel Crosser, supposed boyfriend of Leah's friend Velia Scavo, was in fact a Templar Exiles spy, who'd been abusing her, and threatening her family, trying to find out what she knew on Leah's connection to the Assassins Order (which Velia didn't even know about). Rigel ended up dead, and most of Velia's family was killed in response. Velia was taken in by a childhood friend, Redmond Fannon, who was training as a Hellcat Squadran ODST at the time. Leah and Vergil finally discover, and acknowledge, their feelings for each other. **Holly finally gets the chance to say goodbye to Sen, and, afterwards, decides to take a month of vacation time off, to collect her thoughts. During this time, she rescues the girl Eve, who was discovered by Nod on an ancient Sleeper Ship of Sobv'h origin. At the time, Eve's own origin was unknown. **Hellcat Squadran: Fight the Knight **Hellcat Squadran: Gave it All Away *2308 **During an expedition to an unknown ancient facility, Eve finally discovers her true nature, as a Sobv'h, and uses the equipment on the facility, which was in fact a Sobv'h research facility, to fight off Nod forces on the station. She also makes contact with a memory fragment left for her by her father, Minister Saurokarin. **Holly gathers a strike force to chase down Herobrine in the Antares system. The group makes allies with the Antaran Sheriff Juniper Cross, and recruits the Antarans Asuna and Kirito to Hellcat Squadran. **Hellcat Squadran: See What I've Become **Hellcat Squadran: The Battle for Antares Gallifreyian Era *2309: The Gallifreyians start to appear in Earth's plane of existence. Their motives are unknown. **Hellcat Squadran: Retribution of Silence *2315: Konstantin the Infinite is destroyed by his apprentice Ianto Renner. He is then reborn as Konstantin The Reborn and together with a few others attempts to stop Ianto's plan from fulfilling. **Hellcat Squadran: Awakening *2319: Follow the events of 2315 Konstantin now accepts that he will have to attempt to tame the Hollow and seeks help from the same group as last time. **Hellcat Squadran: Taiming Unknown Era *2325: Hellcat Squadran is contacted by a member of The Guardians, Kios, who was enlisting aid in the rescue of his servant, Vinh. **The Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance appears in the Hellcat Squadran Universe, along with the mysterious and destructive Shivans. While the GTVA allies with the Coalition, the Shivans moved beyond the galactic rim, where they can strike at the Milky Way without too much of a threat of retribution. *2335: Hellcat Squadran is again contacted by Kios, concerning Vinh. This time, however, it is mainly due to his needing their assistance in recovering Memory Fragments, shards of Vinh's old mind, scattered around where she had been prior to the incident that left her in her mindless state. The team eventually succeeds in finding the 5 memory fragments that survived. **After a few months, Kios's operation succeeded, but before Vinh's new mind could cope and adapt to itself, Kios was forced by the other Guardians to expel Vinh from The Guardians' Enclave. He was able to be granted permission to send her to Earth, where the people who'd helped him previously could take care of her. = (2350 -2360 reserved for distant-future stories)